Once heated hatered, now blossoming love
by vampire princess liracia
Summary: Heated hatred? Blossoming love? These two never seem to know what they are feeling for each, but jus maybe now’s there chance to find out? Dark corridors, silent classrooms, moonlit nights can feelings be confessed in conditions like these? Read to find
1. Chapter 1

Once heated hatred, now blossoming love.

Summary..

Heated hatred? Blossoming love? These two never seem to know what they are feeling for each other, but jus maybe now's there chance to find out? Dark corridors, silent classrooms, moonlit nights can feelings be confessed in conditions like these?  
Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters I wish I did but I don't so that sucks but yeah.

(A/N) I'd also really like to thank Natalie for helping me write this story haha if not my ideas would be very shit lol. So thank you x

Normal talking  
'zero talking'  
*kaname talking*  
"others talking"  
_thoughts_

pairing: kaname/zero.

Chapter 1  
~the corridor speaks~

"hey prince where'd you run off too?" asked an overly excited blonde headed boy, his features somewhat girlish like, a small frame distinguished by his tight fitted uniform, the white of it complimenting his pale skin standing out perfectly.

*fine* kaname loosened his arms from around zero, and pushes easily off the wall, he placed his hands in his pockets, *guess I'll see ya round zero*, he walked away, disappearing around the corner, and out of sight, the silence, filling the nearly empty corridor, zero's heart beat, beating loudly and quickly.

*it's called the bathroom Aido and don't call me prince you hardly ever do anyway* stated kaname sharply, *and anyway where were you and kain earlier, I noticed you two were not in line* ahead of what looked like fire rose quickly a gruff voice spoke before the blonde could reply, "We were busy…in that department" the boys features showed finally chiselled cheek bones, his eyes sparkling a little as he eyed the blonde.

*oh that hurt zero, how mean of you* kaname's crimson lips turned, a small pout gracing his elegant soft looking lips *how can you say that to someone who loves you like I do?*. Zero frowned 'like you do are you kidding'.

*well thank you for that kain* the brunette replied not all that interested in knowing the couples, corrupt so called 'closeness', he walked past the couple to the long bench and desk behind them, he slid across taking the opportunity to lay down and take a quick nap, his mud brown orbs becoming hidden behind under pale eyelids, his soft cheeks shadowed bye long dark eyelashes.

*yes like I do and no I am not joking* kaname replied curtly, 'yeah right, kaname your not funny' zero shouted a little ticked off, his eyes flaring dangerously, *zero I'm not lying, I really do love you* kaname stated calmly *but I guess you don't want to understand* he turned slowly his eyes showing a flicker of sadness, but quickly being swiped away, his hair whipping the air before settling down his long slender back.

A small smiles graced itself onto kaname's lips, *its fine I knew you loved me*, zero's head sprung up quickly, his eyes wide with surprise, 'kaname?', kaname's left eyebrow raised gently, his soft eyes bore gently into zero's lilac ones, his crimson lips turned upwards into a knowing smile, his lips parted gently, soft words escaping, *its ok to admit it, there's no point trying to hide your feelings*.

Dark brown tassels of hair elegantly fell over and rested against his forehead, his features softened in his sleep, his muscular chest rising and falling peacefully.

Deep lilac eyes glued themselves onto reddy brown eyes, pink lips curling into a frown 'why are you here kaname?' asked the growling voice of the silver haired boy known as zero, *aww how can you say that to me, after all I came all this way just to see you my darling zero* the second figure addressed as kaname smirked teasingly at the other.

His footsteps echoed gloomily off the now silent walls of the corridor, all light now gone, dark heavy clouds covered the moon, stopping the rays from escaping his harsh grasps. Kaname's footsteps died down and finally disappeared, zero's eyes, glancing down his breathing finally back to normal, his pale complexion glistening slightly in the small minor rays of the moon, that managed to escape from behind the dark rain clouds.

'K..Kaname…haa' he slumped against the wall 'my fault huh?' he pushed off the wall hard and made his way around the corner following 'KANAME!' zero's voice carried itself down the dimly lit corridor *yes?* kaname stopped and turned himself to face zero, 'I'm sorry, I…' he blushed a deep red and looked down at the floor.

Kaname reached out his left hand slowly, his ears prickling from having to hear the tears drop as if he was right there, suddenly the laughter of his class mates blocked out the sounds of zero's silent crying, kaname soon shook his head and proceeded to push the large grandly carved oak doors and stepped into the classroom letting it shut behind him.

Light footsteps echoed of the dark gloomy empty corridor walls, the moon illuminating the floor tiles, filtering through the tall arched windows, the night's crickets singing gently to each other. White hair bounced slightly wither every step the owner took, a dark figure, leaned gracefully, yet sloppily arms folded carelessly, up against the wall, watching, the silver haired figure walk briskly down the corridor towards the second figure.

Night class

Small clear tear drops rolled silently down zero's pale cheeks, dropping quickly to the floor, light splashing sounds heard as each drop touched the hard cols tiles of the olds schools floor.

Zero's eyes grow wide, then shrink back his lips forming a straight line 'oh shut up you asshole* his head lowered, quickly passing by, *wait* kaname's arm shot out, grabbing hold of zero, he pulled him into his chest quickly, *don't hide it, even I can tell*, his whispers caressed zero's ear teasingly, 'K..Kaname please don't let me go' his voice shivered, from the soft warm air against his ear.

zero's eyes trained themselves on kaname's soft plush lips, a light rose blush appeared on his cheeks, giving colour to his already pale complexion 'I…I don't love you!' his anger slowly raised 'who would love and unreasonable, handsome, complicated tow-faced jerk like you?' his breathing quickened, his face turned rd from the anger, that was building up inside.

A/N sorry that it is short :( please review and give ideas just got to write chapie 2 up and upload it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Once heated hatred, now blossoming love.

Summary..

Heated hatred? Blossoming love? These two never seem to know what they are feeling for each, but jus maybe now's there chance to find out? Dark corridors, silent classrooms, moonlit nights can feelings be confessed in conditions like these?  
Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters I wish I did but I don't so that sucks but yeah.

(A/N) I'd also really like to thank Natalie for helping me write this story haha if not my ideas would be very shit lol. So thank you x

Normal talking  
'zero talking'  
*kaname talking*  
"others talking"  
_thoughts_

Pairing: kaname/zero.

Zero's V.O.P

Chapter 2  
~Annoyance? Or passion? ~

"Oh look who it is, Mr.-cold –hearted- prefect, how are you zero-kun?* shouted an amused kain, 'oh shut up kain, where's kuran?' I retorted back bitterly, "Ahh the prince is sleeping right now" Aido butted in overly excited, I grimaced at the happy-go-lucky feeling he emitted 'ugh well wake your 'prince' up' I bit out.

*do you like it there zero?* kaname's gentle voice coaxed itself into zero's mind, causing him to swoon ever so slightly, 'n...no haa, no m..more', zero's reply came out in stutters the pleasure making him blind with lust, *now now you shouldn't lie to me* he pressed down hard on to zero's member, causing him to cry out in pain, his body shaking, zero whimpered a small unbearable yes, with that the pure blood, releasing his pressure, quickly stroking zero's length.

*I don't know maybe you're in love?*, he leaned casually against the window sill, not phased by my shouting or even the slamming of the door, his face calm and composed as usual, his never changing features, stock still, his piercing gaze pinned onto zero's confused lilac ones.

*you don't need to, what do you want prefect?* my blood started to boil, I could feel my body tense with disgust and anger, 'damn vampire, I want to talk to you privately' I hissed at him. *Oh privately* I watched as he stood up to his full height and descended the stairs in a graceful manner, he left the room, motioning for me to follow. I rushed out after him quickly my legs moving on their own accord.

'Haa…am….I haa do care, I want to know why it's you and not someone else.' zero's breath came put in short gasps, his voice refusing to do as he willed it. His sense became confused as the breath slowly made its way to his ear, causing them to go into frenzy, a wet tongue trailed down his neck, leaving a small trail of saliva. A small moan escaped his half parted lips, blood rushed to his groin quickly, causing his breathing to become low pants.

'Haa…k..kaname?' the tongue stopped mid-way and left the pale skin for brief moment, *yes zero?* his reply was short but demanding, a little angry that he was disturbed in his little game, yet his voice was soft, sensual and so damn alluring. 'I have a …a ' a light blush formed across zero's soft featured cheeks, giving it a small pastel pink tint, *a stiffy?* kaname's hand made its way quickly to zero's hardened member ,unzipping his trousers and rubbing swiftly at zero's now exposed hardened shaft.

I darted my tongue to my own wetting them, pulling it back in, taking a deep breath preparing my self, 'I want to know why, you piss me off every time I see you, but my heart beats faster, I want to know why even thought you make my blood boil, your smell still lures me in, I want to know why kaname, why you of all people?' my face flushed and my heart stopped a few beats, slowly falling drunk on his sent.

I slammed the door shut behind me, not caring that it echoed violently off the walls, causing the window panes to wobble, *why are you here zero?*, 'because I…I want to you to explain' I stuttered out, *explain what to you zero?* his voice floated around me pulling me into his spell, my eyes stared at his plush soft looking lips…_oh how I would love to kiss those lips_…_wait I did not jus think that…sorry zero but you did, oh my god anyway have to tell him, _I quickly pulled my self out of my thoughts and adverted my eyes away from his lips.

I slowly let myself take small silent steps towards the classroom, those damn vampires occupied every night. My feet quickly picked up pace, stopping abruptly outside the large wooden doors, sighing I reached out my hand, pushing the door open, the noise of the classes chatter and laughter hitting me like a large gust of warm air.

'I…in love, why would I be in lo…' his little rant cut short, when warm, but strong arms circle his slim waist, *it's so like you zero, to not care…so like you* kaname's breath teased zero's cheek playfully, sending small tingling feelings down, zero's lithe form. His breathing picked up rapidly, his eyes going in and out of focus.

Loud laughter flooded my ears, I knew he'd rejoined them, those _vampire's, so why am I still hoping he'll come back?_ 'I'm such an idiot, what's the point?' I turned, my eyes spotting the old castle styled windows, watching the moon play hide and seek with the dark lined clouds, _rain possibly? _The wind played gently with browned leaves, filtering them all over the floor like a carpet.

Normal P.O.V

_Silence, only silence, nothing more nothing less, just silence all I hear is silence, it surrounds me just the way I like it so why? Why do I feel so lonely all of a sudden? Why do I want to be near that damn vampire? I like it silent he annoys me I don't I… I like it when he's near me what is wrong with me?_

Small hardly heard moans filtered through zero's pursed lips, his body jerking with every stroke and tug kaname's, hands passed onto his hard member, his frame shook with every tingle that passed from his lower region, to his nerve endings. Kaname's second hand, skilfully wound its way up zero's chest, tweaking softly on his left nipple, through zero's shirt, his moans growing louder with the new and exciting pain, his body twitched in anticipation.

The movement, sent zero's body shaking, moans escaping his lips, in small gasps and pants, his climax growing nearer, but was quickly pushed back, when he felt kaname's hand, squeeze the bottom of his member, the explosion blocked, by his fingers, kaname, stroked his slit a few times causing zero call out in pleasure, a small smirk graced his lips, *would you like to cum huh?* zero nodded his head, his eyes pleading, 'p..please let me haa…' kaname smiled gently, removed his fingers, allowing zero's climax to reach its peak, his seed, exploding over his stomach, and kaname's fingers, zero's breathing came out in small gasps and huffs, his body going limp ever so slightly in kaname's arms.

Zero darted his tongue to his lips wetting them, pulling it back in, taking a deep breath preparing himself, 'I want to know why, you piss me off every time I see you, but my heart beats faster, I want to know why even thought you make my blood boil, your smell still lures me in, I want to know why kaname, why you of all people?' his face flushed and his heart stopped a few beats, slowly falling drunk on his sent.

Zero felt his feet lift off the ground, slowly turned, placed back down, onto the tiled floor of the corridor, he leant forward his forehead, coming in contact with a hard chest, its rhythmic breathing coaxing him to close his eyes and relax. His breathing slowed he found himself letting his eyes close on their own accord not mind, the warmth of the embrace keeping him safe.

A/N: Thank you again for reading, hope you don't mind having to wait for chapter three due to the fact I have mock exams coming up and I am not sure as to when I can write it

Pleas review, and send me any ideas you may have for the 3rd chappie xx


End file.
